Pokemon (JamesimusPrime2798) Trilogy
Here's JamesimusPrime2798's new cast for a parody on the first 3 Pokemon Movies. Cast: Stan Marsh as Ash Ketchum (both smart, main heroes, wear blue, and never ever left their series) Kim Crawford as Misty (both very kind, compassionate and smart, can fight with others sometimes) Bo Duke as Brock (both tall, names start with B and both ladies men) Thomas the Tank Engine as Pikachu (Both fast and cheeky) Patch as Togepi (both have spots) Angelica Pickles as Jessie Nelson Muntz as James Devious Diesel as Meowth King Koopa as Mewtwo Yoshi as Mew Hiro Hamada as Raymond Peter Griffin as Fergus Gregg Sulkin as Corey Wendy as Neesha Gogo Tomago as Officer Jenny (both crime stoppers) Vanellope Von Schweetz as Miranda Honey Lemon as Nurse Joy (both beautifu) Dr. Hibbert as Dr Fuji Duck the Great Western Engine as Bulbasaur (both small and green) Garfield as Charizard (both Orange and angry at times) Sqweeks as Squirtle (both small, blue and names start with Sq) Hound (LA) as Venusaur/Bruteroot (Both green and strong) Sonic the Hedgehog as Blastoise/Shellshocker (both blue and strong) Mung Daal as Lugia Sally as Articuno Spongebob Squarepants as Zapdos (both yellow) Murdoch the Orange Engine as Moltres (both orange) Arnold Shortman as Tracey Sketchit (both kind and wear green) Sharon Marsh as Delia Ketchum Mr. Garrison as Professor Oak Parifica Northwest as Melody (both silly at first) Scar as Lawrence III (both selfish and greedy) Simba as Slowking Homer Simpson as Spencer Hale Lisa Simpson as Molly Hale Principal Skinner as Schuyler Penny Peterson as Lisa Hyenas as the Unown Diego as Entei Flapp as Pysduck (both look similar) Gordon the Big Engine as Raichu (both bigger and strong repersentations of Thomas and Pikachu) Baloo as Cubone Duncan as Marill James the Red Engine as Snubbull (both vain) Gallery: StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh as Ash Ketchum Kickin It Kim.jpg|Kim Crawford as Mitsy No-220px-Bo Duke.jpg|Bo Duke as Brock Thomas as Old Doc Hogg.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Pikachu Profile - Patch.png|Patch as Togepi Angelica Pickles photo.png|Angelica Pickles as Jessie The Simpsons Nelson.PNG|Nelson Muntz as James PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Devious Diesel as Meowth KingKoopa1.jpeg|King Koopa as Mewtwo SMWCartoonYoshi.jpg|Yoshi as Mew Hiro Hamada.png|Hiro Hamada as Raymond Peter Griffin Happy.png|Peter Griffin as Fergus Gregg-sulkin-hs-4-1.jpeg|Gregg Sulkin as Corey Wendy-1.jpg|Wendy as Neesha Gogo Tamago smiled at Hiro.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Officer Jenny Vanellope.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Miranda Honey Lemon 2.png|Honey Lemon as Nurse Joy Dr. Hibbert.png|Dr. Hibbert as Dr Fuji Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck the Great Western Engine as Bulbasaur Garfield the Fat Cat.jpg|Garfield as Charizard 300px-TLKSqweeksPackageArt.jpg|Sqweeks (LA) as Squirtle Hound.jpg|Hound (LA) as Venusaur/Bruteroot Sonic SSBB.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as Blastoise/Shellshocker Mungs2.png|Mung Daal as Lugia 155456b615d2f485b87ed21706e3bf04--sally-acorn-squirrel.jpg|Sally as Articuno Spongebob-squarepants-patrick-star-spongebob-20c5bd3892e6f60ee4709ed8e833a0c1.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Zapdos MainMurdochCGI.png|Murdoch the Orange Engine as Moltres Arnold (Hey Arnold).jpg|Arnold Shortman as Tracey Sketchit Sharon.png|Sharon Marsh as Delia Ketchum Herbert Garrison.png|Mr. Garrison as Professor Oak S1e7 Pacifica Northwest.png|Parifica Northwest as Melody Scar in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Scar as Lawrence III Simba in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Simba as Slowking Homergun.jpg|Homer Simpson as Spencer Hale Lisa Simpson in The TV Series.jpg|Lisa Simpson as Molly Hale Skinner (1).jpg|Principal Skinner as Schuyler Penny and Thunder.png|Penny Peterson as Lisa Hyenas Hold On Lincoln.png|Hyenas as the Unown Diego in Ice Age Continental Drift.jpg|Diego as Entei Kootie Pie Koopa.png|Kootie Pie Koopa Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:Pokemon Movie Spoofs Category:Pokemon Movies Category:Pokemon Mewtwo Returns Movie Spoofs Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:Pokemon Scenes